Thomas' nightmare/The legend is true
This is how Thomas' nightmare and the legend is true goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. friends, Thomas, Ryan and the gang are asleep Ryan F-Freeman: and hugs Adagio You're so lovely, Adagio. (EG) is carving a figure of Gaia Everfree Buck The Weasel (EG): Good night, Gaia. (EG) looks towards the forest. Thomas and Sci-Twi's help her get ready Sci-Ryan: This is well. Thomas: Yeah. I'm just glad Midnight Sparkle was defeated because if she wasn't then Twilight would've never been saved. Sci-Ryan: Including Bertranos and an evil Shadowbolt by the name of Zarok. I think I trust more to Morro then Mal. Flain and his friends transfer to CPA. Sparkle appears in a mirror Sci-Ryan: BWAH!! M-m-m-m-m-m. Mi-m-m-m-m-..... MIDNIGHT SPARKLE!!!!!! others see her and gasps as she laughs crazily Midnight Sparkle: crazily Fools! Ryan F-Freeman: How did you survive?! Sunset and I beat you and save Sci-Twi at the Friendship Games! Midnight Sparkle: True. But there is still some dark magic in her from that day and as you must know, you can never truely defeat me! crazily friends, Sci-Ryan included, are erased, leaving only Thomas to witness Midnight merge Sci-Twi Thomas: TWILIGHT! Midnight Sparkle: crazily then aims a beam of magic at Thomas Thomas: NOOOOOOOO! reality, Thomas is dreaming Thomas: awake AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHH! looks around breathing frantically and looks over at Sci-Twi who's still fast asleep Thomas: down Phew! It was just a dream. Not real. Sci-Twi: up and sits upright What's wrong, Thomas? Are you okay? Sci-Ryan: I can't sleep well with you howling like a loon, you know. Thomas: Yeah. I just wanted to keep you safe from your inner Midnight Sparkle. Now due to the fact that you're in the most dangerous place of Earth, Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll protect Sci-Twi too. What's the matter? Thomas: I had a bad dream, that's all. Sci-Twi: Let me tell you something. Midnight is bigger than all four of us. I have to conquer her somehow. Sci-Ryan: You're right, Twilight. Thomas: But if I had been a better boyfriend to you, Twilight, she wouldn't have been brought into existance and she wouldn't still there. Sunset Shimmer: Better boyfriend? Seriously, Thomas? Are you pulling my hair? You risked your live, your skin and your baby to save your girlfriend. Sci-Ryan: Same thing for Ryan. Mal will stop at nothing to make my friend Flain cry. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right, Sunset. You and Cody nearly killed me at the Fall Formal. This Midnight Sparkle is the one I can handle. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. And Dark Ryan is a part of you. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Honestly, who does that to someone who they consider a friend? Ryan F-Freeman: I think this magic effecting us might have something to do with the one I met. Gaia Everfree. Thomas: Isn't she the girl with the Timber-Wolf head shaped hair clip? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. But, she can manipulate plants. Thomas: Either way, she's your friend after all. But if she's anything like the legend says she is, I do not want to mess with her. Sci-Ryan: And Twilight? Ryan had the same nightmare you have. Except Midnight Sparkle merged with Ryan. Sci-Twi: Anyways, we should get some rest. Big day tomorrow. night, they're asleep. Thomas wakes up as he hears a twig snap and goes to the window, where he sees Gaia Everfree enter the nearby forest Evil Ryan: What's that? Thomas: It's Gaia. She's going into the forest. Evil Ryan: Me and Ryan will come with you Thomas: No. I can handle this. You need to stay here and cover for me. If Twilight, Sunset or Ryan ask, just tell them I'm star-gazing. Evil Ryan: Yes, sir. Sci-Ryan: If this Gaia Everfree is true. I'll go with you. Thomas: No, Sci-Ryan! You stay here and help Evil Ryan cover. Sci-Ryan: Twiligh't asleep. Thomas: And that's why I need to you stay and cover. If she asks where I am, make an excuse or something. nods and saw Crash running outside Thomas: Where's he off to? Evil Ryan: He's going to find out if Gaia Everfree is real. Sci-Ryan: You need my help to follow her. My amulet can track magic. Thomas: No. I'll go with him. You two stay here. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Good luck. pulls out Sci-Twi's amulet and follow Crash to the forest Crash Bandicoot: Thomas? You hear someone here? Thomas: Yes, Crash. Why are you going to the forest? Crash Bandicoot: Because... when Gaia Everfree, in her true form, appears and the Oogie Boogie song starts playing Gaia Everfree: Well, well, well~ What have we here?~ Thomas and Crash Bandicoot, huh?~ Oh, I'm so very scared~ So you're the guys who have my legend~ Crash Bandiccot: Oh. Laughs Maybe. Thomas: Crash, don't interrupt her. Gaia Everfree: Ha, ha, ha~ You're jokin', you're jokin'~ I can't believe my eyes~ You're joking me, you've gotta be~ These can't be the right guys~ He's cute, he's orange~ I don't know which is worse~ Crash Bandicoot: You might just bloom a flower now if I don't fall down laughing first~ Gaia Everfree: When Gaia Everfree says there's trouble close at hand~ You'd better pay attention now~ Cause I'm Gaia Everfree~ Crash Bandicoot: And if I'm not shaking, then there's something very wrong~ Gaia Everfree: Cause this will be the last time you hear my boogie song~ Thomas: Ohh~ Crash Bandicoot: Ohh~ Gaia Everfree: Ohh~ Crash Bandicoot: D'oh~ Thomas: Ohh~ Gaia Everfree and Crash Bandicoot: Ohh~ I'm (She's) Gaia Everfree~ Crash Bandicoot: Let me try. sings Well, if ya feeling antsy and there's nothing much to do~ Gaia Everfree: I must make a great big friend like Thomas and you~ Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. And don't we know the one thing that will make it look so nice~ A good friend like Ryan to add a little spice~ Gaia Everfree: Ohh~ Thomas: Oh my~ Crash Bandicoot: Smee~ Gaia Everfree: Ohh~ Thomas: Ohh~ Gaia Everfree and Crash Bandicoot: Oh yeah~ I'm (She's) Gaia Everfree~ Crash Bandicoot: Tell us now or someone will face the dire consequences~ I know you're friends with Ryan~ So, please, come to your senses~ Gaia Everfree: Ha! You're joking, you're joking~ Crash Bandicoot: She can't believe her ears~ Could someone please just shut us up?~ She's drowning in her tears~ It's funny, she's laughing~ We really are too much~ And now, with our permission, you're going to do your stuff~ Thomas: What she's going to do, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Let me think. She is going to do the best she can. Interlude Gaia Everfree: Whoa! The sight of magic to me is beauty in the air~ Crash Bandicoot: Cause, you're Gaia Everfree~ Unlike Oogie, you do play fair~ Gaia Everfree: It's much more fun, I must confess~ Crash Bandicoot: With lives on the line~ Not yours, of course~ Gaia Everfree: But, yours, dear Crash~ Crash Bandicoot: Now, That'd be just fine?~ Thomas: Ok, Crash. You can do it. It's your time to shine~ Crash Bandicoot: Oh, Thomas, we're something~ We put her in a spin~ I don't understand~ The position that we're in~ It's hopeless, we're finished~ I don't fight a bear~ Gaia Everfree: Cause, I'm Gaia Everfree~ Crash Bandicoot and Thomas: And we're not going nowhere~ chuckles and Gaia laughs Thomas: his hands Bravo, Crash. Crash Bandicoot: Thank you very much. Thank you. You're too kind. Gaia Everfree: So, I heard about you two. And it would be really great if you two could help me get my magic back so that I can take over this world and Equestria. Crash Bandicoot: Never thought about that. You used to live in Equestria, you know. Then suddenly, you got here. Poof. Foduck the Safety Tug wakes up Sci-Ryan: Hey, Foduck. Ever heard of Gaia Everfree? Foduck: I don't know if Ryan is friends with her. suddenly wakes up and gets a vision where Ryan meets Gaia Everfree Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Gaia. Why you want me? Gaia Everfree: Well, Ryan, you know you could help me get my magic back. Ryan F-Freeman: What will happen to me when I join you? uses her magic to make a projection of Ryan changing into a Gaia Everfree version of him called Everfree Prince Gale. Just then, Theodore Tugboat bonks Ryan on the head and the vision ends Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. Thanks. Evil Ryan: What did you see, Ryan? tells them what he saw as Thomas and Sci-Twi share a hug Nate Adams: Wait. How come Thomas is in love with Crystal Prep's Twilight? Whisper: Because he thinks she's his pony girlfriend. Crash Bandicoot: I would know that Human Flain transferred back to Crystal Prep and Dark Ryan is Midnight's boyfriend. gasps Whisper: Wow. That's new. At least the pony Twilight is still alive in Equestria. chuckles Evil Ryan: Yeah. In Equestria. Sunset Shimmer: Uh, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: What, Sunset? Ryan F-Freeman: What if he returns? If I use magic like Sci-Twi did, I'll turn into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. gasps as Ryan mentions the name Crash Bandicoot: What did he say? Sci-Twi: He just mentioned his demon name and that's why I gasped. Sci-Ryan: Who? Evil Ryan: I think it's the hero of CHS. Dark Ryan F-Freeman. takes a hand and places it on Ryan Thomas: Are you ok, Ryan. What happened? Ryan F-Freeman: Well. I remember that time at the Friendship Games. flashback of the Friendship Games starts Dark Ryan F-Freeman: You were right! I didn't understand magic before. But I do now! Evil Ryan: Ryan? Is that you in this form? Ryan nods and winks at him while Midnight isn't looking Dark Ryan F-Freeman: whispering I am still Ryan, Evil me. And don't worry. I'll cover Midnight. Cody Fairbrother: Ok, Ryan. You'll pretend to be on her side. Ryan nods then saw Midnight using her magic on the statue which blows up opening a portal to Equestria Batman (The LEGO Movie): Is that... Sunset and Cody: Equestria! Crash Bandicoot: Well. We're boned. Ryan, pretending to be evil, does what Midnight does and opens a portal to Equestria Evil Anna: Wow. Why is he doing this? Cody Fairbrother: Because, Evil Anna, he's pretending to be on Midnight's side. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan! Why are you on Midnight's side? Ryan leans in to Crash Dark Ryan F-Freeman: whispering I'm not literally on her side. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Why did you open some portals for Sci-Twi? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: whispering Because it's what she wants me to do. Evil Ryan: You know what plan is Sci-Twi doing, Ryan? Ryan uses his magic to open another portal to Equestria Dark Ryan F-Freeman: whispering She's planning to understand magic. Matau T. Monkey: But you're helping her destroying this world to get it. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: So what? There's more magic there. That's why she needs me and WE WANT TO UNDERSTAND IT ALL!!!! ends Nate Adams: Ryan did pretend to be on Midnight's side? Ryder and I can respect that. gasps as he hear Nate saying her name Jibanyan: What's wrong with Ryan, Nya? Nya: I think it's because Ryan gasps when he hears Nate saying Midnight's name. Brian the Crocodile: If Gaia have a friend, who is his name? Thomas: Not sure but we'll figure it out eventually. Ryder: Maybe I think it might be Everfree... Prince.... Gale? nods Nate Adams: Is Gale have his legend? I hope it's like Gaia. nods and Ryan hugs Sci-Twi Crash Bandicoot: Nate. Is Nathaniel Adams here with us? nods and Nathaniel takes a look at Ryan's pendant Thomas: Hello. How did you come to camp? takes a look at Nathaniel then hugs him Thomas: Wow. That's nice. Twilight does remember you as the Prime-prince, Ryan. Nathaniel Adams: Ryan's a Prime?! He's really a Prime!? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Nathaniel. smiles and hugs Ryan Matau T. Monkey: At least Master Matau and Doctor Crash is with us. They came here after some adventures with the Doctor. It's like we faced many challenges like the Fall Formal, the Battle of the Bands, the Friendship Games... and Sci-Twi look at each other and takes a sigh Thomas: We should take more regards to what happened at Canterlot High, Matau. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. Where are Adagio and her sisters? feels a hand and his pendant glows blue Thomas: Hey there. Are you the girls who are Ryan's friend? Dazzlings come out of the shadows Adagio Dazzle: We are. Ryan F-Freeman: Dagi! Adagio How did you go to this camp? Adagio Dazzle: Well, Ryanagio, we came here the same as you Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan